deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is one of the main antagonists of the video games, Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * General Woundwort vs. Bonnie the Bunny * The killer Bunny vs Bonnie (Abandoned) As Rockstar Bonnie *Rockstar foxy vs Rockstar Bonnie With the Animatronics * Bebop & Rocksteady X The Animatronics (Completed) * Animatronics vs Derelicts (Completed) * Magikarp vs Animatronics (Completed) * Paul Blart vs The Animatronics (Abandoned) * The phamtomhive servants (Finnian, Meyrin and Baldroy) vs the animatronics (Completed) * The Pillar Men VS The Animatronics * The Animatronics vs. Sheep Man (Completed) * Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics (Completed) * The Survivors VS The Animatronics (Completed) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * The Wattersons vs The Animatronics Battles Royale * Five Night's at Freddy's battle royal (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link & IdemSplix) (Completed) } WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' - Spoiler= } '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 }} Possible Opponents As Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Freddy With Freddy Fazbear *Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM History Bonnie the Bunny has been created in 1983 at Fredbear's Family Diner (presumably). He has appeared in Fazbear Entertainment's TV Show, Fredbear and Friends. Bonnie is one of the 5 dead children who got killed by the Purple Guy (FNaF) during the Missing Children Incident of 1987. On FNaF 2's Night 5, The Marionette has stuffed one of the children into Bonnie, who possessed it not so long later. Since that moment, the body of the child was never found. In 1993, the Purple Guy destroyed the suit and the ghost of the child came along the other ghosts to the Safe Room to avenge it's death. Death Battle Info Weapons *Can throw arcade machines like toys in the novel. *Is made of metal. *Is strong enough to restrain and stuff a human into a suit. Feats *Has experience of killing night guards for about two weeks (If counting the two games) *Survive many years of ruin. * Can scale to his bandmates, who are able to throw arcade machines like toys. * Along with Chica, was able to fight and defeat his Twisted counterpart. ** Said animatronic tanked a very small explosion. Weaknesses *Recognizes people as metal endoskeletons without their costume on after hours (supposedly) *Is dismantled in the second game *very old *Easily capable of being damaged. *Not much of a strategist. *More of a team player than a solo combatant *Not much fighting experience. FNAF world only * Bite: Take a freakin guess * Bash Jam: Hits all enemys * Happy jam: Heals bonnie and everyone on his team. * Pizza Wheel: Attacks all enemies with pizza. * Eye Beam: Shoots a laser. Chance of intence damage. * Unscrew 2: 50% chance to instantly kill one enemy. Doesn't work on those much bigger then Bonnie. Gallery Bonnie jumpscare.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. gdvkpocl .jpg|Bonnie along side Freddy and Chica yhuferiuhvfiuefijerij.jpg|Bonnie, along with Freddy and Chica, in the Celebrate poster in The Office Bonnie.gif|Adventure Bonnie Bonnie load.png|Adventure Bonnie's loading screen BonnieHalloween.gif|Adventure Bonnie's as a 8-bit sprite. BonnieIcon.png|Adventure Bonnie's icon on character select screen. ToyBonnieSpriteWalk.gif|Bonnie from the FNaF 3 minigames. GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head from the "Give them life" minigame. BonniePlush.png|Bonnie plush. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 356035170 preview.png|Bonnie on the Show Stage. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Robots Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Serial Killers